Mama Papa
by gete-virus
Summary: Sarada, Boruto dan Himawari berburu kue dan bunga/Pernikahan 'mereka' padahal akan diadakan lusa tapi ternyata anak-anak mulai bersemangat /SASUHINA/ SasuHinaBimonthly5/prom: FAMILY/DLDR!/RnR?


**WARNING: FAMILY, typo(s),ABAL,Gaje**

 **Summary: Sarada, Boruto dan Himawari berburu kue dan bunga/Pernikahan 'mereka' padahal akan diadakan lusa tapi ternyata anak-anak mulai bersemangat /SASUHINA/ SasuHinaBimonthly5/prom: FAMILY/DLDR!/RnR?**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Mama Papa © GETE-VIRUS**

MAMA PAPA-

"Kakashi-san bias cepat sedikit?" anak perempuan meminta sang supir pribadi untuk melajukan mobil dengan sedikit cepat, sedari tadi si anak perempuan berkacamata ini melirik kearah jam yang ada di mobil, 'Mereka pasti sudah menunggu' batin sang anak

"Nona Sarada, kita sudah sampai" Kakashi sudah memarkir mobil dengan benar, dengan segera Sarada berlari kecil masuk kedalam café yang menjual beberapa kue dan minuman diikuti Kakashi dibelakangnya

"Sarada !" mata Sarada langsung menakap sosok berambut kuning dan seseorang di samping sang anak laki-laki yang sedang melambai kearahnya

"Gomen, tou-san tadi berangkat agak terlambat"

"Hmm begitu ya, tidak apa-apa aku dan Himawari sudah melihat-lihat kue yang bagus, bagaimana menurut mu kue itu?" Si anak laki-laki tersebut menunjuk satu kue yang ada di dalam lemari kaca di salah satu sudut itu

"Tapi kan Tou-san tidak terlalu suka manis, aku takut dia tak suka" ucap Sarada sedikit ragu dengan pilihan temannya

"Heee? Benarnkah hmmm bagaimana ini"

"Anak-anak bagaimana kalau cari rasa yang tidak terlalu manis? Seperti cake rasa kopi?" Kakashi membuka mulut untuk member saran,

"Ah benar juga, ayo kita Tanya apa ada rasa yang tidak terlalu manis"

Anak laki-laki itu antre ditemani Kakashi yang membantunya memesan

"Ano, apa disini ada cake rasa kopi? Atau rasanya yang tidak terlalu manis?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu pada pelayan café

"ah kue yang tidak terlalu manis ya… ah ada rasa mocha kau ingin memesan itu? Adik kecil?"

"A-aku bukan anak kecil" sanggah sang anak laki-laki yang di goda itu

"Sudahlah Boruto jangan mengambek begitu, tolong bungkuskan cake rasa mocha itu ya" Kakashi lekas meminta pesanan sebelum antrean membeludak

"Tolong tunggu sebentar ya"

Setelah menerima kue yang diminta anak-anak itu langsung memasuki mobil Sarada dan melaju menuju toko bunga

 **Kriiing**

Bel yang dipasang di pintu berdenting seiring masuknya rombongan anak kecil dan satu dewasa berabut perak

"Oh Boruto-chan, Hima-chan, Sarada-chan tumben kalian dating kemari, ada apa anak-anak?" wanita berambut pirang yang ada di belakang kasir terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan anak-anak itu

"Ino baa-san kami ingin membeli bunga"

"Souka, baiklah kalian ingin bunga yang seperti apa?"

"Bunga matahari dan bunga Gerbera, baa-san" Himawari sempat melihat-lihat apa arti dari bunga tersebut dan sepertinya itu cocok untuk orang tua mereka

"Ah baiklah tunggu sebentar ya anak-anak"

Ino telah menata dan merapikan bunga pesanan anak-anak itu, dengan hati-hati Sarada dan Himawari menerima rangkaian bunga yang sangat cantik itu

"Arigatou Ino baa-san" serempak mereka mengucapkan terima kasih,

"Hmm sama-sama, bibi salam pada orang tua kalian yaa. Semoga berhasil" Ino melambai pada anak-anak yang sudah masuk ke mobil itu.

Mobil yang anak-anak itu tumpangi melaju menuju rumah cukup besar yang ada di perkomplekan elit, bunga mereka tinggal di mobil dan kue yang mereka beli mereka bawa dengan sangat hati-hati takut rencana mereka ketahuan

"Sepertinya kaa-san sedang tidak ada dirumah" Himawari melihat-lihat keadaan rumah yang cukup sepi,

"Kaa-san sepertinya sedang membeli sesuatu"

"Itu bagus, kita tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan kue dan bunganya"

"Hmm benar!"

"Nona Sarada, saya sudah memberi tahu tuan Uchiha jika nona pergi bersama saya kesuatu tempat untuk membeli sesuatu" Kakashi yang membawa bunga dari mobil segera memberi tahu anak sang bos "Dan juga, Uchiha-sama ternyata sedang pergi bersama Nyonya Uzumaki sekarang, mereka akan datang bersama"

"Arigatou, Kakashi-san"

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, sebentar lagi orang tua mereka datang, dengan sedikit gugup anak-anak melirik kearah pintu, dan tak perlu menunggu lama, bel di rumah tersebut berbunyi menandakan orang tua mereka sudah datang

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Kaa-san, Tou-san"

"Oh, ada Sarada?"

"Sarada? Sedang apa kau disini?" sang ayah sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan anaknya itu

"Kaa-san tutup mata duluuu" Boruto memberikan dua penutup mata pada Hinata dan Sasuke, Sasuke dan Hinata menatap anak-anak mereka bingung, apa yang sedang anak-anak itu rencanakan sebenarnya

"B-baiklah" Hinata mengambil penutup mata itu, pun juga dengan Sasuke yang masih tak tau apa-apa

Dengan tuntunan anak-anak mereka Hinata dan Sasuke melangkah menuju ruang makan

"Buka sekarang!" Himawari berseru semangat

"Tadaaaaa"

Boruto dan Sarada sudah berdiri didepan mereka berdua dengan membawa dua buah rangkaian bunga, Boruto menyerahlan bunga matahari pada sang ibu dan Sarada member bunga Gerbera pada Sasuke

"Berikan ini pada Kaa-san" bisik Sarada dan mengecup pipi sang ayah

"Hinata, ini untuk mu dari ku" Sasuke menyerahkan bunga Gerbera pada Hinata atas permintaan anaknya, Hinata menerima bunga dari Sasuke dengan wajah merona dan langsung memeluk Sasuke

"Arigatou, sampaikan juga terimakasih ku pada Sarada"

"Kaa-san lihatlah kemeja makan!" seru Boruto

Di meja makan sudah tertata rapi makan dan kue yang mereka tadi beli, Hinata tersenyum terharu melihat tulisan di kue itu **"HAPPY WEDDING Sasuke Hinata "**

"Kalian melakukan ini?" Sasuke menanyai anak-anak dan di jawab dengan anggukan gembira dari mereka bertiga

"Ayo makan Kaa-san"

"Hmm, ayo Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Makan malam mereka lebih hangat dari biasanya, tak luput pula rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Hinata sedari tadi. Sebenarnya pernikahan mereka akan diadakan lusa tapi sepertinya anak-anak mereka tak sabar dengan berita itu.

"Sarada hari ini kau menginap disini saja ya" Hinata tersenyum pada Sarada, Sarada memang sedikit canggung dengan Hinata, bukan canggung negatif, selama ini yang mengurusinya maid semenjak ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Sarada, ia senang sekali akhirnya dia akan punya ibu yang menyayanginya , dan yang penting bisa melihat ayahnya bahagia.

Begitu pula dengan Boruto dan Himawari, mendengar ibunya berhubungan khusus dengan Uchiha Sasuke 1 tahun lalu membuat mereka bahagia, semenjak Naruto kecelakaan pesawat yang membuatnya meninggalkan Hinata dan anak-anak nya Boruto sempat sangat terpuruk dan sedih, tapi dengan adanya Uchiha Sasuke di kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka membuat Boruto bersemangat kembali.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun... arigatou" bisik Hinata pada Sasuke yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah

"Tidak Hinata, aku lah yang harus berterimakasih, dan aku yakin Naruto maupun Sakura akan senang jika melihat kita senang... Maafkan aku yang harus membuatmu menunggu sepanjang ini, aku tau aku terlalu bodoh dulu. Aku akan menebusnya sekarang dengan menikahi mu"

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, sudah lama impiannya menikahi Hinata akhirnya terwujud walau mereka harus menunggu lama

 **-END-**

 **Hallo~~**

 **Sebenernya bingung mau bikin ending gimana, jadi beginilah akhirnya walau gaje pake bangat**

 **Jadi sebenernya ceritanya SasuHina itu udah suka dari dulu tapi karena sesuatu mereka pisah dan menikah dengan pasangan masing-masing tapi takdir /halah/ berkata lain dan akhirnya mereka bisa balik deh yeeeee/?**


End file.
